


Cheezit

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 17





	Cheezit

**Bucky gets turned into a cat, and Peter unknowingly takes him in**

**Smut occurs after Bucky turns back into a human**

Bucky didn't mean to piss Loki off, but he did, and now he was stuck as a cat for a month. And to make matters worse he was out fo the tower when he got turned, which means he can't go back without being put in an animal shelter. Bucky was currently curled up in an alleyway in a cardboard box, it was late December, and it was unbearably freezing. He only looked up when a young man came running in the alleyway, he looked frantic, and like he was running away from someone, he seemed to blend into the shadows. A couple of other boys came running into the alleyway after him, Bucky had to concentrate to hear them.

"Parker's not here! Check the next alleyway!" The boy came back out of the shadows once the footsteps retreated. He took a couple of steps and then crumbled to the floor, breathing hard. He looked like he was an inch from passing out, he was covered in bruises and cuts, and he was bleeding a lot. Peter turned toward him, narrowing his eyes when he saw Bucky. He dragged himself closer to Bucky, offering a hand for him to sniff.

"Hello kittie, it's too cold for you to be out here," Peter said softly, gently scratching behind Bucky's ears, Bucky attempted to protest when Peter carefully picked him up and placed him in his lap, but it only came out as meows. "Hmm, no collar, and I can't sense a chip. You must be all alone kittie." Bucky found himself enjoying the warmth the boy was giving him. The boy looked him over again, "You're such a pretty kittie too, I can't believe someone would leave you all alone. You can't be older three years old." Bucky felt a strange vibrating sensation coming from his chest, he identified it as purring, it made the boy smile. "I think you like me." Bucky definitely did, the boy was warm, kind and gentle. The boy groaned as he stood up with Bucky curled up in his arms. "I'll tell you what, you can come home with me to my dorm room, I live alone so you're welcome to stay. I'll pick you up some food tomorrow after classes."

\--------

Bucky had been stuck as a cat for two weeks now, and Peter always went to lengths to feed him, even when he had barely any food in his small kitchen. Peter had some strange behaviours, leaving early in the morning with a backpack full of books and stationery, and coming home late. Peter often talked to Bucky, which he thought was strange, but it was explained one night. Peter had just placed down Bucky's food, it smelt terrible but tasted ok. Peter was sitting cross-legged behind in petting him while he ate.

"I know it's probably weird that I talk to you, but I get this feeling there's more to you then I know. Like you can understand me, who knows, maybe you're secretly a human turned into a cat." Bucky stopped eating and looked up at him, letting out a meow, making Peter giggle. "Yeah, I thought so. Hey, I've gotta go out for a while, but I should be back by tomorrow morning. I'll leave some food out just in case though, I know you won't eat it all in one go." Peter stood up, stretching his arms, his sweater riding up. Bucky didn't know why wore them, he's seen Peter naked after a shower, and he was fucking hot, he wasn't sure why he hid his body in baggy sweaters in colours that looked bad on him. Bucky shrugged it off, letting out another meow before continuing to eat. The first thing Bucky planned on doing after going back to normal was to touch him, with his normal hands, he just wanted to run his hands all over the boy. And maybe get him some new clothes.

The boy was unbelievably sensitive, and he jacked off more than Bucky thought was normal. But never brought anyone over, and never went over to someone's house. But the boy; Peter often grumbled about his metabolism and powers whenever he got a boner. All it takes for Peter to get off was to shimmy off his pants, rip off his boxers and rut against the bed. After a couple of thrusts, he's cumming wildly, pressing a hand over his mouth to stifle the noises. The boy acted like this was normal, cleaning up and putting his clothes back on before curling up underneath the covers, cuddling Bucky to his chest. If Bucky was human, the sight would send him off the edge, but he wanted to be the one to make Peter come undone. Bucky knew he liked guys too, Peter had confided in him unknowingly about it when he started ranting about one of his bullies.

He was also incredibly smart, Bucky always glanced at the homework or notes the boy did, and he couldn't understand a wink of it. He recognised it as advanced college-level physics, he would definitely introduce Peter to Tony once he turned back.

Bucky had also discovered why Peter got back so late. He left early for classes, did long shifts at the sandwich shop, and then went on patrol. Of course, the kind-hearted kid who got beat up by his peers almost every day was Spiderman. It explained why he was so buff. Peter had briefly rambled on about his powers and how he got them to Bucky one night when Bucky had reached three weeks of being a cat.

\----------

It was now the last night of Bucky being a cat, he wasn't sure when he was going to turn back, either during the night or in the morning. He soon found out when he felt himself shifting, Peter was spooning him as a cat, so when Bucky was fully human again he still had his arm wrapped around Bucky's waist, his face was now pressed into Bucky's hair. He shifted in his sleep, muttering something and slowly waking up. And of course, Bucky was completely naked. Peter woke with a start, his eyes snapping open in alarm, he pushed himself away from Bucky, falling off the bed. Bucky sat up, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Why is there a naked man in my bed?" Peter said to himself, his eyes widening a little, "Why is there a naked Bucky Barnes in my bed?" Peter questioned again, Bucky smirked, Peter's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh my god, you're cheezit. Oh my god, I gave you a name, I fed you cat food." Peter's eyes bulged out of his head, "I told you that I'm spiderman, I told you that I'm gay, I told you my name, I told you everything." Peter had fallen on his behind, his legs spread like they were when he fell. Bucky smirked, laying stomach down across Peter's bed, smiling lazily at Peter.

"I've also seen every part of you. Gotta say I've been wanting to touch you for the whole month I've been stuck like that." Bucky reached out a hand to place it on Peter's face, he was now glad that the room was so small. Peter was bright red, but he wasn't objecting to Bucky touching him, he liked how his rough calloused hands felt on his skin. Suddenly he realised what Bucky had said. His face burned darker, Bucky just smirked knowing Peter knew what he meant.

"You saw me in the shower, and masturbating," Peter said quietly, Bucky nodded.

"I've been so jealous, I wanted to be the one to make you come undone. I've grown this odd affection for you too." Bucky crawled off the bed and sat between Peter's legs on his knees, placing his hands on Peter's thighs, Peter's breath hitched. Bucky licked his lips, his eyes flicking down to Peter's Peter did the same, acting on impulse, surging forward to capture Bucky in a kiss. The kiss was delicate but soon turned needy and desperate. Peter was touching Bucky all over him, running his hands up and down Bucky's chest and neck, Bucky was doing much the same, bringing his hands under Peter's shirt pinching at his nipples, making Peter's breath hitch. Bucky whined through the kiss, having trouble unbuckling his belt. Peter broke the kiss to quickly open his belt and undo his pants. Bucky helped him out of his pants and boxers, he started taking off Peter's shirt, but Peter shook his head.

"No, please don't take my shirt off." He muttered resting his head on Bucky's shoulder, still running his hands up and down Bucky's chest. Bucky nodded, leaving open-mouthed kisses all over Peter's neck, Peter was doing the same, leaving dark marks on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky whined, pulling Peter closer by his neck, pulling him into another hungry kiss.

"Want you to fuck me." Bucky breathed against Peter's lips, Peter let out a groan, pulling Bucky up with him and depositing him on his bed. He opened his bedside drawer and rifled through it, pulling out a bottle of lube, smearing it on his hands. He took Bucky's cock in his hands, jerking him while pushing a finger into his hole. Bucky let out a groan.

"You ok?" Peter whispered. Bucky nodded frantically, pawing at any part of Peter's body he could touch.

"I've been waiting for this for a month if you don't fuck me right this seco-" Bucky cut himself off with a cry, Peter had worked in two fingers, scissoring them, making Buck let out breathy moans.

"You ready?" Peter questioned, lining himself up with Bucky's entrance, Bucky frantically nodded. Peter pushed his head in, groaning at the wet tight heat.

"Fuck, go deeper," Bucky said, Peter, complied sinking the rest of his member into Bucky when he bottomed out he braced himself over Bucky, leaning down to kiss him roughly. Bucky was letting out quiet whimpers, he started to roll his hips, forcing Peter deeper. Peter slowly pulled out and went back in, repeating this several times before Bucky growled.

"M'not glass," Peter smirked, pulling out before slamming back into him roughly.

"Fuck! Do that again!" Bucky almost shouted, Peter didn't mind much, repeating this action several times, each time Bucky's eyes rolled back into his head, Peter knew he had found his prostate. He continued slamming into that spot, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Bucky said, his voice taking on a higher pitch, he was almost keening, "Shit, go faster, please, please, go faster." Peter growled picking up his pace, Bucky was shaking, and Peter could tell he was close to cumming, he reached forward and grasped Bucky's leaking cock. Bucky was screaming out Peter's name now.

"You gonna cum?" Peter asked, picking up his pace in further.

"Oh, oh, yes, yes, m'gonna cum, oh please let me cum." Peter almost let go then and there, but he refused to cum before Bucky. Peter leaned down so he could speak directly into his ear.

"Cum for me." He said, pumping his fist quicker around Bucky's cock, he leaned back up watching as Bucky came with a jolt.

"Oh, fuck Peter, Peter, Peter." The look on Bucky's face and him saying his name over and over again sent Peter over the edge, he trusted into Bucky one last time, cumming inside him. Peter breathed heavily, leaning over Bucky to kiss him softly, pulling out and quickly getting a towel from the bathroom. He quickly came back and cleaned Bucky up, along with himself. He tossed the towel somewhere flopping down onto his bed next to Bucky.

"That's the best sex I've had in a long time." Peter hummed in agreement.

"Super strength and speed are good for that." Bucky hummed, turning over so he could spoon Peter, Bucky was the big spoon seeing as he was taller than Peter.

\----------

Peter was sitting next to Bucky on the couch, they were holding hands. Peter was bright red, the team were staring at the two of them. Peter was also wearing one of the new sweaters Bucky had gotten him, it was a lot bigger than his old ones, but Bucky insisted that he looked good in it. Bucky thought it was adorable how the baggy sweater framed him.

"So you're telling me Loki turned you into a cat for a month, and that Peter here found you in the alleyway and took you back to his dorm room, and that you guys are now in a relationship," Tony said. Peter decided to speak up.

"Well I thought he was a cat, so I kind of told him everything." He said quietly, Bucky was stifling his laughter next to Peter, "Hey, don't laugh at me, I have a lot of pictures on my phone of you purring and playing with cat toys. Very embarrassing material. Need I remind you I literally named you." Bucky shut his mouth, glaring at Peter.

"You're the one who was talking to a cat for a month straight," Bucky said. Peter just shrugged, he didn't look like he cared.

"What can I say, I don't have many friends." They both turned back to the team who were on varying degrees of confusion and curiosity.

"Say, why were you in the alleyway that night?" Steve said, Peter sunk into the couch, moving closer to Bucky.

"That doesn't matter." He said quietly, Natasha narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're lying. You were being chased weren't you?" She asked. Peter sighed.

"It's really not that big of a deal. They're just a couple of kids that I've known since elementary school who pick on me, we go to the same college." Bucky turned to him.

"They do more than pick on you, that night in the alleyway you almost passed out. You looked worse then I do after a mission. You used to come back to your dorm room with bruises all the time, and don't say that they were from your job because I know for a fact you dodge hits usually. You're letting those kids pick on you, Pete. I don't like seeing you hurt." Peter scowled at him.

"Well, what am I supposed to do. You know for a fact that I can't do jack shit. What am I gonna do, punch them back and break their skulls? I can't risk letting my strength out, I am not letting anyone find out I'm spiderman." Peter looked like he was pouting until he fully realised what he had said. He turned back to the team, "I can explain?" He said.

"Was that a question or an answer?" Sam said, making Peter flush. Bucky senses Peter's discomfort and decided to change the subject.

"Oh, by the way, Peter kind of needs a place to stay because he got kicked out of his dorm room, I was thinking of letting his move into my room with me." Peter narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're the reason I got kicked out." Bucky scoffed, shoving him lightly.

"Why can't he move back in with his parents?" Clint said. Peter's face dropped.

"Um, well I'm kind of an orphan? And I grew up in an orphanage because my aunt and uncle were shot a couple of days after my parents died. I never got adopted, because no one wants a six-year-old with PTSD, who watched all of their family die." Peter said, staring intently at his shoes, he should really get some new ones.

"Oh, well, in that case, it's fine if you move in with Bucky, but why did you get kicked out?" Tony said, Peter turned to Bucky, who flushed darkly.

"Why don't you tell them, James?" Peter said, crossing his left leg over his right, smirked at Bucky, who was extremely flustered.

"Let's just say, that I happen to think Peter is extremely attractive, and my urges got the best of me, resulting in several noise complaints from Peter's neighbours. Apparently he also isn't allowed guys in his dorm after ten o'clock." Bucky swallowed thickly, Peter was just smirking.

"Don't tell me you fucked him." Clint groaned. Peter let out a laugh, amused by Bucky's face.

"Quite the opposite actually," Peter said once he had calmed down. Bucky glared daggers at him, pulling him up by his arm and dragging him in the direction of his rooms. Peter was letting himself be dragged along the floor by the back of his collar waving goodbye to the team with a lazy smile on his face.


End file.
